Strollers are widely used by parents of infants for outdoor activities. Many strollers are equipped with, for example, anti-shock devices, brakes, and height adjustment devices to improve safety. However, when a parent is away from a stroller, the infant in the stroller can be in danger. For example, the infant may be taken away by others.